1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an insulating barrier for use in electrical switchgear devices and, more particularly, to a compartment barrier for use in padmounted switchgear for shielding certain elements of the switchgear from an access region located adjacent the elements.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Padmounted switchgear is conventionally used in underground electrical distribution systems to permit ground level access to switching systems in order to permit visual inspection and maintenance of the switching systems and to permit the distribution system to be conveniently operated by a worker standing on the ground adjacent the padmounted switchgear.
In the use of padmounted switchgear numerous circuit configurations are available. In one such circuit configuration two side-by-side three-phase circuits are provided, including a pair of three-phase switches positioned at a source side of the circuit and six fuses provided at the tap side of the circuit. Each circuit includes A, B and C phases, with both A phases, both B phases and both C phases connected together by buswork positioned intermediate the switches and fuses.
By providing this configuration all six of the tap lines may be fed through either of the switches at the source side of the circuit while the other of the switches is moved to an open position. For example, if the left source side switch is closed and the right source side switch is open, then both A phases, B phases and C phases on the tap side of the circuit are energized as are the downline switchgear elements of the open, right switch.
There may be times when it would be necessary or desirable to access the source side cable termination region adjacent an open switch when the adjoining switch is closed and the tap side of the circuit energized. In order to permit such access to the cable termination regions, it would be necessary to shield the downline switchgear elements in order to prevent inadvertent contact with these energized elements.